Enjoy the Silence
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: She never really spoke to him, or even looked at him. He tried his hardest to make her come out and be social, though she never responded. Now, he's able to hear her voice loud and clear, and she looks up to him more often. Her voice isn't soft like it should be, and she's not smiling at him. Instead, she crying and pleading for him to save her, and her eyes are filled with pain.


**A/N: I really need to stay away from YT... but I can't... so here we go~!**

**And yes. I should be working on other things, but I'm not. Meh! **

**Enjoy the Silence**

**~Prologue~**

The lights flickered a bit, just enough to cast a small glimpse of the dim room. The boy groaned, slowly sitting up and swaying to and fro.

"Where the hell am I?" he questioned no one but himself, looking around the room. A chill rushed up his spine, though he had to ignore it. He slowly forced himself up, grasping onto the wall for support. His legs ached and screamed at him to rest a bit more, but he couldn't. He had to find a way out of here. Screw this place and all of its secrets. He just wanted to leave!

"_Alex! You killed a snail! How could you?!"_

He slowed down his walking, much to his legs' pleasure. Those words... they were so familiar... where had he heard them before? Ah! Right! Last week on Friday when he walked towards the park with that shy girl! He remembered she seemed so heartbroken after the little creature lost its life. Well, it wasn't his fault! He wasn't paying attention!

"_You really wanna know why I'm so shy! It's because I like you! There!"_

The little voices. They all kept coming back, flooding the empty halls with the memories of the past. He smiled a bit. She confessed to him, and made it better when she answered his question about liking no one else but him. Still... there was that guy she hung around so much. What was his name again? It probably didn't matter, anyways. They just seemed so... _close._ As though they had something going on. Okay, now he was starting to feel sick.

"_To be honest, at the beginning of the school year, you really scared me. Every time I passed you in the morning, you just seemed so... evil."_

Now that memory broke his heart. Remembering how she feared him, claiming she thought he was evil by how he looked in the mornings. Damn. He didn't want to scare the girl. If anything, he wanted to bring her out of her shell and make her social. Not run away from him!

"_SHE'S DEAD! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_"

Okay, now that was unsettling. That wasn't the girl's voice. This wasn't one of the memories. What the hell was this?

"Hello?" Alex called out, squinting his eyes to try and see if he could see anything in the darkness. The lights flickered a bit more, before finally staying on, lighting the dim room. A short female stood in the middle, dressed in a black hoodie that was ripped, bloody light blue jeans, and black slip-on Vans. She also had long, dark brown hair that dripped with the red substance. As he slowly staggered towards her, the word 'murderer' was being chanted silently. He reached a hand out, only to have the girl fall to her knees, crying out in pure agony. He flinched, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground, the screech of torment nearly making him go deaf. Slowly, the girl looked around, her mouth stitched up into a sick smile, as tears fell from her hazel eyes.

"A-Alex," she sobbed, wiping the tears away, only to have more fall as he continued to cry. "Y-you're gonna help me, r-right? You're not gonna ll-leave me like the others did, r-right?"

"No..." he promised, slowly pulling himself forward, reaching out to see if he could hold the girl and calm her. "I promise, I won't leave you. I-I'll help you, any way I can! I promise!"

Before he could reach her, the girl vanished and a beast took her place, laughing at him, his sharp teeth dripping with blood. It lunged at the boy, who shrieked in horror.

{X}{X}{X}{X}{X}

"Alex! Wake up, dude! You're dreaming!" Said boy shot his dark eyes opened, looking over at the male who was shaking him like crazy. It was only his brother, who held a concerned look on his face. "You alright? You freaked me out!"

"Y... Yeah. I'm fine," he replied, giving his older sibling a small smile. "Thanks for waking me! What time is it?"

"Seven ten! You should get ready for school now!" he told him, happily walking out of the room, before peering back in. "It's Friday~!"

Alex's smile widen. Friday. _Friday._ His math teacher wasn't going to be in today. SUBSTITUTE!


End file.
